


I Run To You

by Thepracticalheartmom



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: Just a self indulgent moment, but as always,  your comments, kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me. If you love this story, please don’t forget to subscribe so you can see when it updates!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. The Good Kind of Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self indulgent moment, but as always, your comments, kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me. If you love this story, please don’t forget to subscribe so you can see when it updates!

Soulmate AU: Marks

Steve saw your mark from across the crowded cafe. After he woke up from the ice, he was sure that he’d never meet you. He watched as you picked up your coffee and headed out to the street, he couldn’t believe his eyes, your left forearm held a mark, a mark that mirrored the one on his ribcage identically. He felt the mark burn softly, and he knew that you’d be feeling it too. You were crossing the street when you stopped abruptly, your hand on your other arm, looking incredulously at the mark and then all around you. You didn’t see the dark blue SUV that was hurtling towards you, but Steve did, and he dove in front of it. Knocking you out of the way.

You felt the concrete underneath you as you fell to the ground, your soul mark burning. You look up, confused, and see a man with burning blue eyes. Eyes that you will remember for the rest of your life. You coffee is splattered on the ground, and you see a woman jump out of a blue SUV, looking panicked. “Are you two okay?” She blurts, clearly in a state of shock.

Steve nods, pulling you up from the ground, tugging at his sweatshirt. “I’m Steve,” he says softly, you nod.

“Y/N”

“The mark, its burning.”

You nod again, and he lifts his sweatshirt so that you can see the mark that mirrors yours on his side. “Mine.” Your brain screams.

Steve slips a hand around your waist, gently pulling you towards a bench where he looks over you, besides being a little scraped up,you’re totally fine.

“C...Captain America?” You stammer. It’s only been just a few months since the aliens invaded New York, and the last thing you expected to find out was that the man who’d saved the world was your soulmate. You were just a staffer in a Congressional office. You were nothing in the grand scheme of things in D.C.

“Steve, please” He said placing a hand on yours, “To you, I’ll always be Steve. Can we go back to my place? I’d like to get to know you.”

“I wish I could, but I need to get back to the Capitol and change, I have a meeting in an hour with a constituent, but here,” you pull out a small notebook and jot your cell phone number down on it. “Text me or call me later and w’ell meet back up.”

Steve nods. “At least let me walk you back?”

“That would be nice. What brings you to D.C.?”

“I’ve been living here for a while. My work is based here.”

You nod, enjoying the way it feels tucked up against his side. He smiles as he walks you to your office, he leaves you at the door, and quietly makes his way back to his apartment, trying to avoid picking up his phone every few seconds.

Later that evening, a text notification dings on his phone,

[Y/N: Hey its y/n, would you still like to get together tonight?]


	2. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short update but more to come in the next chapter (which will definitely be longer!)

Steve looked down at his phone, checking the noise, expecting a mission, but really hoping it would be you asking to see him. To his surprise, it was you.

[Steve: Sure, can I pick you up in an hour for dinner?]

[Y/N: Sounds great, I’ll meet you on the corner of 4th and Lincoln]   
[Steve: I’ll see you there.]

You smiled into your scarf as you shivered slightly in the cold Northeastern air. You looked around and to your surprise, Steve was already there. He smiles and reaches out an arm for you to take.  _ Always the gentleman _ you thought, he led you to a waiting car, and opened your door. You slid inside, quietly waiting while Steve slid into the driver’s seat. He pulled into traffic and you relaxed as you waited to see where he was taking you. “How was your day?” you asked him softly.

“It was good, how about yours?” Steve smiled, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

“It was good, uneventful, which was a nice change.”

You pulled up outside a nice restaurant, and Steve let the valet take the car after he helped you out of the passenger seat. Dinner was uneventful and delicious. You talk to Steve like you’ve known him your whole life. You grew up hearing your mom talk about soulmates, how everything felt so natural. Like you were made for each other. Loving someone who held the other half of your soul. She was right, it was so easy to be with Steve. He took you back to your apartment, a little brownstone in a decent neighborhood. He smiled when you invited him in. You weren’t ready for the night to end, you ended up playing a board game; Steve was a terrible loser. He held your hand and smiled at you, and his phone buzzed. He groaned. “I have to go. Here,” he scribbled a phone number on a napkin for you “If you need anything at all, call this number, it’ll get you to the tower and someone you can trust will answer. Stay safe. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

With that, he kissed you and headed for the door. That was the first time he left. It wouldn’t be the last. This was going to take some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love hearing your feedback!


	3. Til The End of The Line

Steve nearly pouted as he slipped into the driver’s seat of the car he’d borrowed from Tony. Whatever this is had truly better be important to take him away from his newly found soulmate. It really didn’t sit well with him to be leaving you unprotected. He just hoped that it wasn’t the wrong move.

You went to bed that night worried, you didn’t know how you were going to handle the unknown of your soulmate going out to save the world. You put the number he jotted down in your cell phone and made it an emergency contact, along with Steve’s, and settled in with your book. 

You didn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning, you just couldn’t get out of your own head. The next day you hurried to get dressed for work, and made it into the office just a little before you needed to be there. On your desk was a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, red roses, azaleas, and white daisies. You looked for a card and smiled when you saw Steve’s elegant scrawl. 

_ Y/N,  _

_ I’m sorry I had to rush away. I hope to be back soon so we can spend more time together. Stay Safe. I’ll be home soon. I promise. _

_ Steve _

You smiled at the card and the gesture, moving the flowers to a table beside your desk and its ever mounting paperwork. You had several meetings that day and knew you needed to get right to work. It was going to be a busy one. 

**Steve:**

Steve grimaced at the cold air as he landed, it should be a simple mission, but something just felt off. He looked around, checked his comms again, and everything seemed like it was going as planned, he looked over to Natasha who was making her way through the snow beside him. This was supposed to be just a surveillance mission. Steve hoped that’s all it would be. He’d heard stories of feeling his soulmates stronger emotions through the mark, and some soulmates even shared thoughts but Steve had always thought that it was a rumor. His mark had been burning a little ever since he left, and he could tell she was worrying. He hated that his job would always do that to her, but at least as long as he could feel her he knew she had to be alright.

Steve took up a post overlooking the base they were watching, and low and behold, they saw a man walk inside what should have been an old air base. Natasha looked over at Steve and whispered “That’s not a lackey, something big must be in there. Should we try to go in?”

“No, we need to know what’s going on in there before we go in.”

With the end of their conversation they were spotted, cover blown. The gunfire started and Steve used his shield to block them as they retreated back to the jet. Steve felt a bullet graze his leg, and hissed but kept running. He and Natasha made it back to the jet just barely and took off heading back to the base. As they lifted off, the interface of the jet detected a strong electrical current from the building. “That’s weird” Steve noted, showing Nat what he was looking at. 

“I wonder what they’re doing in there?”

Steve shrugged, he was ready to get back home and back to you.

**Y/N:**

You were sitting in on a meeting about possible war crimes in a small African nation when you felt it, it was like someone had pressed a hot poker to your leg. You tried to keep from making a scene as you excused yourself for a moment to the bathroom. When you checked your leg, you didn’t see anything. You’d heard stories about the interesting side effects of the soulmate bond, but really thought that it was all hooey. “Well I guess it’s not superstitious. God, I hope he’s alright.”

You pull your phone out of your pocket, going to text Steve and then realize that you shouldn’t. It might not be safe. Your face drops a little, you hope he’s alright. 

You go back to your meeting, but just can’t shake the worry you’re feeling. Managing to make it through the day is hard, but the end of your day comes around and you ride the Metro back to your place. You step in and lock the door, quietly going about your evening routine. 

Your phone rings, it’s Steve.

“H..hello?” you answer, your voice shaking a little.

“Hey doll, I’m home, can I come by?”

“Always, Steve.”

About ten minutes later Steve was knocking on your door. 

You opened the door and Steve looked like he’d been through hell. You reach for his hand, feeling a little tentative, afraid that he wouldn’t want you to. He reaches out and takes your hand and pulls you into his chest. You step backwards through the door. “Steve, are you hurt?”

Steve shook his head. “I heal fast.”

“Come on, let’s sit down.”

You led Steve to your couch. Looking him over for cuts or scrapes. He complied quietly, and you finally settled down next to him, feeling a little like a mother hen. He pulled you closer. “This soulmate bond is a weird feeling. I’d heard rumors about feeling emotions and even hearing thoughts, but I always thought they were a mystery, but then, I could feel you. It was nice to know that you were still there even when I was out there.” he whispered.

“Steve, did you get hurt? I, I felt something while I was in my meeting yesterday.”

Steve nodded, “I’m fine, like I said, I heal fast, but I did get grazed.”

You felt your breath hitch, you tried to control it, but Steve’s supersoldier ears don’t seem to ever miss a thing. He looked at you with a sad smile. “It’s just part of the job, Doll. Sometimes I’m going to get hurt.”

“I know, doesn’t mean I have to like it. I just didn’t expect to feel it. This is all so new. My parents, well, they weren’t soulmates, so I only know what I was taught in school.”

“I know, doll, but it’s better that its me than one of my teammates who can’t heal like I can.”

You laid your head on his shoulder, curled up into his side like a child. You’d only found each other just days ago, but it felt like you’d known each other forever. Steve was quickly becoming everything You’d been told soulmates could be. He was your best friend, you safe place, and you realized in that moment that you could never live life without Steven Grant Rogers. “Just promise to always come back to me.”

Steve looked down at you, and you missed the change in his breath as it hitched ever so slightly. Flashes of Bucky crossed his mind, watching him fall from the train. He knew that wasn’t a promise he might be able to keep forever. Still he wouldn’t disappoint you. “Till the end of the line, doll.” He whispered, kissing your hair gently. It wasn’t the promise you wanted, but you knew that it was everything he could give you. Til the end of the line. Til the day he couldn’t. He’d always come back to you.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been holding out on you! I'm so sorry! Let me know what you think!


	4. The Wrong Girl

Steve left late that night, ever the gentleman, and you knew you’d be tired at work the next day, but it was worth it. You woke up with your alarm and smiled. The night before had started out difficult, but soon you and Steve were curled up together talking about anything and everything. You stood up, grabbing black slacks and a blue tank top to pair with your favorite blazer. You put on comfortable flats and went about getting ready, light make up and your hair in a sleek ponytail, and you were ready. You grabbed a ride to the capitol building and made your way to your office. 

Your desk was towards the back of the office, and it afforded you a little privacy, something you loved as you settled in and dropped a quick text message to Steve. You took a photo of yourself with your morning tea. 

[Y/N: Good morning handsome, hope you had a good run, I’m about to get started for the day. I have meetings all day, but maybe we can get lunch if you aren’t busy?]   
[Steve: Sure, doll. What time do you want me to come by?]   
[Y/N: I should get a break around 1:00p does that work for you?]   
[Steve: Anything for my best girl.]

Steve sends back a picture of himself grinning in front of the Lincoln monument after his run, he’s smiling and you can see a man behind him who looks out of breath. 

[Y/N: How far did you run today?]   
[Steve: 13 miles, it was a light day.]

You found yourself giggling as you finished your tea. Your phone rang and upon answering it you discovered that your first meeting was there. 

[Y/N: Gotta go, first meeting just showed. Have a great day hon.]   
[Steve: You too. Be safe.]

Your day went as expected for the most part, a few meetings ran long but otherwise it was a pretty uneventful morning. One o’clock couldn’t come fast enough, you just wanted to see Steve. It was your last meeting before lunch and you were more than a little anxious to get it over with. The group walked in and you sat in a conference room just off the hallway next to your office. You settled down in your seat and suddenly you heard several loud pops. The door swung open and revealed several masked men. You grabbed your phone, shooting off a quick text to Steve. You knew you didn’t have time to call 911. 

[Y/N: EMERGENCY. Shooter in the building. Help.]

**Steve:**   
Steve saw your message as he was making his way towards your building. He wanted to walk with you to the cafe down the street. His heart dropped and he grabbed his phone, hitting the button that would alert the team. He shot off a quick message and began to run. No shield, but he was coming.

**Y/N:**   
The masked man saw your phone and he grabbed you out of your chair by your hair. The pain made your eyes water as he scrolled through the still open screen on your phone. He picked up a radio unit from his pocket and said “We’ve got a problem. I just found Captain America’s soulmate. Get your hostages to the meeting spot and we’ll handle things from there.”

You saw your phone buzzing and realized Steve was trying to text you back. You hoped he was coming. You really did. The man shoved you into a room and tied you to a chair. “You think your little superhero boyfriend is going to save you huh? Well let me tell you little girl, you’ll be dead long before then.”

Come on Steve get here please.

**Steve:** **  
** Steve rushed into the Capitol building which was now surrounded by police. At first, they tried to push Steve back, and then realizing who he was, pulled him into the command center. They showed him what little video feed they could get from inside the compound. The head of the operation pulled him aside. “They have a room full of hostages, at least ten or twenty people. They aren’t negotiating yet, we don’t know what their end game is.”

“My soulmate is in that building. Have they evacuated yet?”

“Everyone who is out is over there.” The man pointed towards a group about a hundred yards away from the building. “Do you know what she was wearing? Have a picture?”

Steve showed the man a picture. “I haven’t seen her. You’re welcome to go check.”

Steve jogged over to the group. He shouted your name, trying to find you. Hoping you’d made it out. But then a man came up to him, and his worst fears were confirmed. “She’s inside.”

Steve ran as fast as he could back to the command post. “My soulmate is inside.”

The team arrived one by one. Tony first, and Bucky soon after. Natasha and the rest of the team weren’t far behind. Even Thor managed to make it. “What’s the situation.”

“It’s y/n, she’s inside. They have her in a room with others. We don’t have much, but we have to get her out. They aren’t negotiating.”

Bucky nodded. “Let’s get your girl, Steve.”

The team entered the building, comms on and tempers just barely under control. Bucky handed Steve his shield and a gun. “Be careful punk.”

Steve only nodded, concentrating on finding you. They began sweeping the rooms. Discovering a few rooms of scared people who began to make their way outside. They finally came to the door to your office. Steve’s heart was in his throat as he saw the state of things. Your coffee mug lay broken on the floor and your chair was tipped backwards. But you weren’t there. 

**Y/N:**   
You struggled against the bindings holding your hands. Your feet were still free, but they weren’t much use. You were shaking, but you knew you could trust Steve to get you out. He promised you he’d be there when you needed him, and you trusted him completely. The man who’d grabbed you by the hair gripped your chin forcefully. He made you look at him. “You’re my ticket out of here. You pull anything funny and I’ll shoot you and leave your body on the steps of Avenger’s tower for your “soulmate” to find.”

You heard footsteps outside, and you took your chance, standing quickly, you tried to swing the chair like you’d seen in movies. Trying to knock your captor over. He pushes you to the ground and pulls out his gun. “Dumb bitch.” 

The man takes his pistol and quickly smacks you across the face. You knew that was going to bruise. You heard a pained sound outside the door, and you knew Steve was behind it. You just needed to get his attention. Anything to get his attention. “He’s never going to let you live. He’ll hunt you. There will never be a safe space for you again. You messed with the wrong woman.”

You distracted him and the other men as the door opened and you watched Steve and Bucky walk in. Bucky took aim, and before you could scream, a shot went off and the man in front of you dropped like a stone; blood spatter and something grey hit your face, but you didn’t have time to think about that. You tugged again at the bindings. Bucky was quick to cut you free. Steve bundled you into him while the others gathered the remaining hostages and ziptied the captors hands behind their backs. You were shaking like a leaf. You refused to cry. You refused to even look anywhere except at Steve’s hands. They were shaking too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was mean... More fluff to come... and more angst... but fluff... but angst! Anyhow, let me know what you think! What do you think happens next?!


	5. Uh Oh

Steve couldn’t concentrate on anything but getting you out. He was compromised and he knew it. The only thing in life he feared losing more than Bucky was you, and today, today that fear had almost come true. He gratefully took a package of baby wipes from an officer and gently began to clean the blood off of your face, checking you for injuries as he did. There was already a bruise forming from where you’d been hit, and your arms showed tell-tale signs of the bindings you’d been tied with. “Doll, are you ok?” Steve asked softly.

You nodded but didn’t speak, keeping your eyes on his hands. Not ready to look him in the eyes. Steve finished cleaning you up, and once he was satisfied that you were truly alright medically, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you back to a waiting quinjet. He’d send an agent back with it to pick up the rest of the team, but he needed to take you back to the tower. Steve settled you into the seat beside him in the cockpit. “Don’t touch anything, doll, I’m just not ready to have you out of sight right now.”

You nodded again, your voice was caught somewhere between your brain and your vocal chords. You wanted to cry, scream, yell, anything but nothing came out.

Steve was worried, he just couldn’t shake the idea that something was wrong with you. He knew you’d need some time to process, but the fact that you weren’t talking at all made him nervous. It didn’t take long for the jet to land at the tower. Steve took your hand and led you out of the jet. He still kept an apartment here so he’d have space if he needed to stay after missions. He carried you inside cradling you against his chest. He wished that you’d say something, anything. He just wanted to know you would be okay. It wasn’t until Steve settled you gently on the bed and curled around you, holding you close that you let go. You sobbed until the tears were dry and you couldn’t breath. Steve ran his hand up and down your back, doing anything he could to soothe you. He’d comforted people in the past, but he’d never been able to feel their emotions before. He could feel your relief, your fear, the trauma of the day, and all he wanted to do was protect you.

A soft knock on the door broke you both out of the moment, Steve asked FRIDAY to open the door. He had no intention of leaving your side even for a second. The door opened to reveal Natasha and Bucky. Bucky looked worried, his face set in what seemed to be a permanent frown. Natasha’s face was blank, quiet. “I thought you might want some clothes that weren’t bloody.” she said setting a bundle of clothing on the bed. 

“Thank you.” you choked out, your voice still gravely from crying. 

Bucky came in next. Sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. He spoke to Steve about the clean up. The men were from a radical group. Not HYDRA. They were all taken into custody without incident, but much to your fears, the media now knew that you were Steve’s soulmate. It wasn’t that you were ashamed, but you knew that it would put you in danger. Steve knew it would put you at risk too. He didn’t like it, but now all they could do is deal with it. 

“Has Tony set up a press conference yet? We’ll need to figure out how to get on top of that. Try to keep people from swarming and being nosy.”

Bucky nodded. “We’ve got agents at her apartment watching to keep anyone who gets too brave from getting too close.”

You buried your face in Steve’s chest. This was just all too much.

“We’ll keep you safe, doll. I promise.” Steve whispered. 

You tried not to cry again. You felt like such a baby. They just took out a group of terrorists and you were crying like a child. Bucky and Steve were having some kind of silent conversation. Steve continued to gently soothe you, and somehow before you knew, between the fatigue of the day and finally feeling safe with Steve, you were asleep.

Steve and Bucky whispered to each other. “She’s asleep. Now tell me what has you so concerned?”

“They knew who y/n was. They knew she was your soulmate. We need to consider security Steve, an agent with her, maybe even more security at her place. I haven’t been over there yet, but she might need to move. How secure is her apartment now?”

“It’s alright, it isn’t on the first floor, but the fire escape makes it easy to get up to her window. No security system and she doesn’t have any pets.”

“We need to fix that Steve.”

“I know. We can talk about it with her when she wakes up. She’s been through a lot today.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, more fluff is incoming I promise! Let me know what you think!


	6. Wait for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission calls Steve away.

You woke up with your face buried in Steve’s chest. The gentle rise and fall of his sleeping form lulled you, but you couldn’t quite fall back asleep. You woke up gripping his shirt in your fingers softly, and his leg was draped over yours as if to keep you from running away while he slept. You could feel the soulmate bond solidifying as you spent a little quiet time together. 

Eventually, Steve woke up and his piercing blue eyes looked at you in concern. “Hey doll, how are you feeling? How about some food.”

Your voice was a little hoarse still but you tried to smile. “I’m okay, still a little shaken up, but as long as you’re here, I’ll be okay.”

You slipped out of bed. “There’s a shower if you want to clean up some. I’ll be right here. I promise.” Steve gestured to the bathroom. You stepped in and turned it on, slipping under the spray and washed until there was no trace of the events of the previous day on your body besides the bruises you were sure to sport for several weeks. You put on the clothes that Steve had pointed out to you. “Natasha brought some things by last night, we figured you’d be more comfortable that way.”

You put on comfortable clothes and used your fingers to comb your hair into a ponytail. You shuddered a little, remembering the feel of that man’s hands on your hair. Steve pulled you close and ushered you through the door. You looked to your right and saw the man who’d taken the shot and saved your life seated in a chair by Steve’s door. Steve was quick to introduce you. “Y/n, this is Bucky, my best friend.”

You left your safe cocoon under Steve’s arm to hug Bucky. “Thank you,” you whispered. You did not doubt that if he hadn’t taken that shot you would have been dead. 

You returned to your safe spot under Steve’s arm, and he led you into the common area. “Better not let Steve cook for you, he’ll either burn the compound down or he’ll give you food poisoning. Move over punk, I’ve got this one.”

Steve laughed a little and smiled gratefully, happy to keep you close to him. He didn’t want to admit it, but it shook him more than he thought that you could have been hurt. 

As the smell of food filtered through the living areas of the compound, the team began to filter into the kitchen. Everyone took in the sight of you and went about their routine like there wasn’t an extra person in the room. Tony greeted you first. “So this is the beautiful woman Steve keeps going on and on about. It’s nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we’re glad you’re safe.”

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” you tried to smile, but you were still just too tired. 

“Tony, please, Mr. Stark was my father. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need it. You’re family.”

The team settled into their spots for dinner, with Bucky graciously giving up his chair so you could stay next to Steve. He sat on your other side and you realized that you’d never felt safer. You dug into your food, savoring the taste. “Thank you for cooking Bucky, I appreciate it.”

Shortly before everyone finished eating, everyone at the table’s phones began to alert. Steve shook his head. “I’m not going.”

“Steve you have to go. It’s important. I’ll stay here with y/n, it’ll be alright.” Bucky said, “Besides, this mission isn’t really one I need to go on anyways. I’ll keep her safe Steve. I promise.”

You watched as the team filtered off to get ready. Steve hung back and you followed him back to his room. “You can stay here, doll, Bucky will keep you safe. I promise. I’ll be back before you know it.”

You watched as Steve put on his uniform over a pair of boxer briefs and an undershirt. The material seemed almost too thin. Like it wouldn’t really protect him. You knew that he’d have the best he could have, but it didn’t make it any harder as the reality of the danger he was about to be in weighing on your mind. 

Steve zipped and velcroed himself into his uniform with practiced hands and you took a couple of deep breaths, steeling yourself for the goodbye. You wondered if it would always be like this. The waiting and the wondering. 

“Doll, I’ll be alright I promise.” 

You looked surprised. Steve tapped his head. “Soulmate bond. Remember?” He smiled. “I can feel your emotions.”

“I remember. Remember, I can feel your pain.”

Steve’s eyes went a little wide at that. “I’ll be careful, doll. I promise.”

As Steve finished putting on his uniform and grabbing his shield, checking it over carefully, you watched as his face hardened. He looked less like the man you were coming to love and more like the soldier you had seen on television. He reached a hand down and pulled you to your feet. You followed him to the hangar, trying to keep your breaths steady and your emotions in check. The team filed onto the jet, leaving just you, Bucky, and Steve on the tarmac. You stepped into Steve’s waiting arms. “Be safe. Please come home to me.”

“Wait for me?” Steve asked.

“I will.” 

Bucky stepped forward his a soft hand to your shoulder. “Be careful, punk.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, jerk.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

With that, Steve kissed you softly and turned walking onto the jet, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	7. The Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of LucindaAM and MrsxFredWeasley... have some angst, and a tiny bit of fluff if you squint!

You were worried, but you were trying hard not to let it pass through the soulmate bond. You didn’t want Steve distracted. You didn’t want to be the reason Steve got hurt. You slipped back into Steve’s room, and noticed that the faded Shield shirt that Steve often wore to bed was folded on his pillow. You couldn’t resist. You picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like him. 

You slipped on the shirt, it hung nearly to your knees, and then you climbed into the bed and hugged Steve’s pillow. You were worried. You couldn’t help it. It scared you when he left. 

\-----

On the jet, Steve readied a parachute. Everyone looked at him like he’d lost his mind. Steve never used a parachute. But this time, well this time he had something to lose. So he checked and double checked his chute. They arrived over the drop zone, and he checked the buckles one more time. Then, he jumped.

He landed in the middle of a war zone. He tried to differentiate the good guys from the bad ones. Knowing that there were agents on the field who would need assistance, Steve took in the battle going on around him. He directed a few men and then headed for the hostages. A group of enhanced children taken from their homes in the middle of the night. 

\-----

You felt the searing pain in your thigh and cried out. Bucky burst through the door. “Y/n, are you alright? What happened?”

“Soulmate bond, feels like Steve got hurt. I can’t quite place how.”

Bucky lifted the covers and then blushed when he realized you weren’t wearing any pants. “Umm, doll, why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Pants are leg cages. Just like shoes.”

Bucky shook his head. “Whatever you say. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I just miss Steve. Is it always like this? So many missions?”

“Sometimes, other times we don’t have missions for weeks or even months. It just depends on when we’re needed.”

“I wish I had something to do. I can’t work from here. I just feel helpless.”

“I have an idea. Don’t tell Steve.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m interested.”

Bucky led you through the tower to a small shooting range designated just for the team. He pulled out a handgun. “Have you ever shot a gun before?”

“Not since I left home.”

“Well then, you know the basics right? It’s loaded. Be careful.”

You picked up the weapon gingerly, carefully aiming, then, you pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times. You smiled as you realized that all three hit the bullseye. 

Bucky’s eyes were wide. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“You don’t grow up on a farm without learning how to scare off the critters you don’t want around.”

Bucky laughed and hit a button to move your target further back. “I think you need more of a challenge. Try this on for size.”

You and Bucky spent hours in the shooting range. Occasionally, he’d correct something in your stance or give you a tip on something you could do better. You finally found yourself relaxing, and before too long, it was late enough that you were yawning. Bucky walked you back into Steve’s room, and you settled in for the night. It still felt too quiet without the sound of Steve’s soft breathing, but you eventually fell asleep, his scent surrounding you between his shirt and his sheets.

\-----

Steve was asleep on the hard floor of the quinjet, having prepared for the next day’s work when he felt it. You were scared. He couldn’t place it, but you were terrified of something. It was a blackout op, he couldn’t contact Bucky or you, he just hoped that you were alright. He couldn’t sleep anymore, so he sat up, stretching the knots out of his back, and meandered up to the front of the cockpit to relieve Natasha. “Hey, I can’t sleep, why don’t you go get some shut eye. I’ll take your watch.”

“You’re worried about her.” Natasha said with a gentle hand to Steve’s shoulder. “Barnes is with her. She’ll be alright.”

“She’s scared, and I’m not there. It just doesn’t seem right.”

“I know Steve. But you have to keep your head on straight. You have to make it home to her and being distracted is a good way to come back in a box.”

Steve nodded and Natasha slipped out of the cockpit to get some rest. “Wake me up if you feel like you can sleep Steve, you need rest too.”

Steve nodded again, it was going to be a long night.

\-----------

You woke up in a cold sweat, a terrified scream ripping through your chest. The nightmare had seemed so real. You couldn’t shake the images of your attack, the attack that could have taken you from Steve before you’d even had a chance to get to know him, the attack that had ripped any feeling of safety you’d ever had away. The door to Steve’s room burst open. Bucky ran through, eyes wide, clad only in a pair of pajama pants, he looked around the room for an attacker, ready to defend you. When he saw that there was nothing, he took a deep breath. “Are you alright, doll?”

You shook your head. Trying to get your emotions in check. You could only imagine what Steve just felt. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You barely croaked out “nightmare”

Bucky sat near you but didn’t touch you. “Take a deep breath doll, I know it was scary, but no one is going to hurt you here. I’d die first. Everyone in this tower would.”

After a few hours of mindless tv, Bucky left and you fell back asleep, only to be awakened by a pounding headache and a sharp pain in your left side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Does Steve make it home? Is he in one piece.... I'm rolling dice to see! Let me know what you think!


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much needed new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

You were worried, but you were trying hard not to let it pass through the soulmate bond. You didn’t want Steve distracted. You didn’t want to be the reason Steve got hurt. You slipped back into Steve’s room, and noticed that the faded Shield shirt that Steve often wore to bed was folded on his pillow. You couldn’t resist. You picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like him. 

You slipped on the shirt, it hung nearly to your knees, and then you climbed into the bed and hugged Steve’s pillow. You were worried. You couldn’t help it. It scared you when he left. 

\-----

On the jet, Steve readied a parachute. Everyone looked at him like he’d lost his mind. Steve never used a parachute. But this time, well this time he had something to lose. So he checked and double checked his chute. They arrived over the drop zone, and he checked the buckles one more time. Then, he jumped.

He landed in the middle of a war zone. He tried to differentiate the good guys from the bad ones. Knowing that there were agents on the field who would need assistance, Steve took in the battle going on around him. He directed a few men and then headed for the hostages. A group of enhanced children taken from their homes in the middle of the night. 

\-----

You felt the searing pain in your thigh and cried out. Bucky burst through the door. “Y/n, are you alright? What happened?”

“Soulmate bond, feels like Steve got hurt. I can’t quite place how.”

Bucky lifted the covers and then blushed when he realized you weren’t wearing any pants. “Umm, doll, why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Pants are leg cages. Just like shoes.”

Bucky shook his head. “Whatever you say. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I just miss Steve. Is it always like this? So many missions?”

“Sometimes, other times we don’t have missions for weeks or even months. It just depends on when we’re needed.”

“I wish I had something to do. I can’t work from here. I just feel helpless.”

“I have an idea. Don’t tell Steve.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m interested.”

Bucky led you through the tower to a small shooting range designated just for the team. He pulled out a handgun. “Have you ever shot a gun before?”

“Not since I left home.”

“Well then, you know the basics right? It’s loaded. Be careful.”

You picked up the weapon gingerly, carefully aiming, then, you pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times. You smiled as you realized that all three hit the bullseye. 

Bucky’s eyes were wide. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“You don’t grow up on a farm without learning how to scare off the critters you don’t want around.”

Bucky laughed and hit a button to move your target further back. “I think you need more of a challenge. Try this on for size.”

You and Bucky spent hours in the shooting range. Occasionally, he’d correct something in your stance or give you a tip on something you could do better. You finally found yourself relaxing, and before too long, it was late enough that you were yawning. Bucky walked you back into Steve’s room, and you settled in for the night. It still felt too quiet without the sound of Steve’s soft breathing, but you eventually fell asleep, his scent surrounding you between his shirt and his sheets.

\-----

Steve was asleep on the hard floor of the quinjet, having prepared for the next day’s work when he felt it. You were scared. He couldn’t place it, but you were terrified of something. It was a blackout op, he couldn’t contact Bucky or you, he just hoped that you were alright. He couldn’t sleep anymore, so he sat up, stretching the knots out of his back, and meandered up to the front of the cockpit to relieve Natasha. “Hey, I can’t sleep, why don’t you go get some shut eye. I’ll take your watch.”

“You’re worried about her.” Natasha said with a gentle hand to Steve’s shoulder. “Barnes is with her. She’ll be alright.”

“She’s scared, and I’m not there. It just doesn’t seem right.”

“I know Steve. But you have to keep your head on straight. You have to make it home to her and being distracted is a good way to come back in a box.”

Steve nodded and Natasha slipped out of the cockpit to get some rest. “Wake me up if you feel like you can sleep Steve, you need rest too.”

Steve nodded again, it was going to be a long night.

\-----------

You woke up in a cold sweat, a terrified scream ripping through your chest. The nightmare had seemed so real. You couldn’t shake the images of your attack, the attack that could have taken you from Steve before you’d even had a chance to get to know him, the attack that had ripped any feeling of safety you’d ever had away. The door to Steve’s room burst open. Bucky ran through, eyes wide, clad only in a pair of pajama pants, he looked around the room for an attacker, ready to defend you. When he saw that there was nothing, he took a deep breath. “Are you alright, doll?”

You shook your head. Trying to get your emotions in check. You could only imagine what Steve just felt. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You barely croaked out “nightmare”

Bucky sat near you but didn’t touch you. “Take a deep breath doll, I know it was scary, but no one is going to hurt you here. I’d die first. Everyone in this tower would.”

After a few hours of mindless tv, Bucky left and you fell back asleep, only to be awakened by a pounding headache and a sharp pain in your left side.

  
  
  


The battle ended as quickly as it began. The team working in quiet synchronism. Steve made it inside the building, clearing the room quickly, not noticing the man who was nearly invisible following him. He reached a room that felt more like a hospital than an old abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. He looked around and spotted several glass rooms with children inside. Children who he already knew were enhanced. It happened suddenly. He felt a sharp pain in his side. He whirled around, taking out his assailant with his shield almost by accident. 

Steve pressed his hand into the wound, releasing the children from their glass cages and instructing them to follow him. They did, and before he knew it they were all outside. Natasha entered the building to sweep for any stragglers, and Steve stumbled into the jet, feeling fatigued and sore. He slumped against the side of the jet, his eyes fell closed and his last thought before sleep took him was of you.

\----------

Bucky heard the quinjet coming in to land and jostled you back awake. “Doll, Steve’s landing, do you want to go meet them at the landing pad?”

You nodded, sitting up and stretching, you slipped on a pair of shoes and followed behind him. The landing pad was bustling with agents, everyone was rushing around, and the mouth of the jet opened. A group of children were ushered off and Natasha was attempting to lug out a half-asleep Steve. Bucky rushed to help and you rushed forward to see what was wrong. 

“What happened?” Bucky asked picking Steve up like he weighed nothing at all. 

“He took some kind of bullet, it just grazed him, but it seemed to take a lot out of him, like maybe they put a sedative in it of some kind.”

“Let’s get him to medical.”

\--------------

Bucky laid Steve on a gurney, you looked around and felt very out of place. You pressed your back against the wall as the medical team began to rush around the room, hooking up monitors and taking vitals. Natasha spotted you and ushered you outside. “He’ll be alright, let’s go sit outside until they have him settled in.”

She put a firm hand at the small of your back and ushered you into a small waiting room just outside the door. You saw more medical personnel rush into Steve’s room with a red cart. Bucky was pushed out of the way and into the hall. His face was pale, he came over and whispered into Natasha’s ear. She paled and stood. “Stay here, Y/N.” 

Bucky sat beside you. “What’s going on Bucky?”

He shook his head. “I’m not sure, doll, Natasha is going to try and figure it out.”

It felt like forever before Nat walked back out of the room. “Y/N, you can come see him now.” 

You stood and Nat caught your arm. “He’s hooked up to a lot, just be prepared okay?”

You nodded. The walk to Steve’s room seemed like an eternity, you were worried for what you’d see. You stepped in and saw Steve hooked up to machine after machine, there were IV drips and monitors and other machines that you weren’t sure what they did. He had some kind of monitor on his head that was hooked to a machine that you were hopeless to read. You tried not to tear up and to put on a brave face as you sat in a chair next to Steve’s bed. You found a spot on his arm that wasn’t covered in wires and medical equipment and you laid your hand there. You could feel some of his pain through the bond, and you hoped that he wasn’t feeling your worry on his side. 

Medical personnel and the team filtered in and out throughout the day. Tony tried to convince you to step out for a bit and eat something, but you refused. You weren’t going anywhere. Bucky came in with a blanket and a pillow, Natasha came by to check on you and remind the medical team that they could give you updates, you were his soulmate and you needed, and deserved answers on his condition. You laid your head on the mattress, holding Steve’s hand and praying that he’d wake up.

It was nearly three AM when you felt movement under your hand. You shot up out of your chair. “Steve? Are you alright?” 

Your eyes were red-rimmed, filled with sleep and swollen from unshed tears. Steve’s eyes weren’t open, but he was moving like he was having a nightmare of some kind. You couldn’t help but wonder what demons were plaguing him even in his unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What did they hit Steve with? Will he be ok?


End file.
